


Accident or Fate?

by shiningray



Series: FrostIron [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Escapism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hope, Infinity Gems, M/M, Outer Space, Possessive Behavior, Sakaar (Marvel), Survival, Trust, Wormhole, reluctant allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Tony’s going home to Earth but accidents happen. He finds himself stuck on a foreign planet and he would do anything to survive.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802614
Kudos: 43





	Accident or Fate?

Tony’s new technology had completely prevented the asteroid from wiping the entire human race.

With a diminutive, proud smile, he meticulously watched the Asteroid change trajectory.

* * *

** Day 20 **

Tony was going home. He missed Earth— his friends, his lab, the sky-scraper tower, even the polluted oxygen and his abstruse cooking.

He straightened his back on the pilot chair as he fiddled the flight control. The roar the engine probed his ears, and his heart raced in excitement.

“Jarvis, play Shoot to Thrill.”

** Day 23 **

The steady, muffled sound of the engine probed Tony’s ears for quite some time now. At first, he was enamored by the sight. It reminded him of Star Trek, and other space movies he watched as a child.

Now, it was boring.

“Jarvis, how far are we from home?”

“Very far, sir. In my calculation, we are about 133.11 million km away from earth.”

** Day 25 **

Tony was getting restless. Why had he agreed to this? He regretted not listening to Pepper’s advice. SHIELD could’ve done it if he provided them his technology.

“JARVIS did Pepper received my message?”

“Ms. Potts has not yet opened her inbox, sir.”

** Day 35 **

Tony blankly stared ahead of him, bored to death. There was nothing to see. Same old, same old. With a frustrated sigh, he reclined on the pilot chair.

“JARVIS, remind me again why agreed to this?”

“I believe you wanted to save Earth, Sir. But mainly, you were enticed with the notion of going to space.”

People from Earth were not wrong, Tony is indeed a hedonist. Well, at least he saved humanity. Again.

** Day 40 **

Tony’s luncheon floated beside him as he maneuvered the quinjet. It was an unpeeled large banana. 

One thing though, ever since he went to space, his sustenance consisted of only fruits and veggies.

His body was much healthier now compared to when he was on Earth. But he missed Junk Foods.

Once home, he’ll buy a horde of cheeseburgers and pepperoni pizza with extra mozzarella and hot sauce.

**Day 47**

After the call with Pepper, Tony had nothing to do. The worst thing was, he’s brilliant head swirled with ideas. And he’s engineer hands were itching to do something.

Tony set the autopilot and stood up. “JARVIS, blast my AC/DC playlist.”

He danced and sang until his heart momentarily swell with joy, forgetting the loneliness.

** Day 50 **

Tony had enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. Tony needed something to work on to keep his mind busy or else, he’ll go mad.

He set the autopilot and made his way to the main deck. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Day 51**

Tony’s innovative, genius mind created a new technology, a STARKPAD, made out of scraps. Once, he gets home, he’ll have to improve his new invention.

“JARVIS did you—“

Tony didn’t have time to finish his sentence. The scrapping of metal against a hard rock made the alarms buzz.

“JARVIS, buddy, What’s going on?” Tony asked, heartbeat thumping out of his chest as red light flickered.

Repeatedly, Tony called JARVIS, but the AI had shut down. The entire ship staggered forward and then sideways.

He was going to die, without anyone finding his body. At the very least, Earth was safe and he gets to die in Space.

That was something.

* * *

The warm light crept unto Tony’s closed eyelids, making him scrunch your nose. Spikes of excruciating pain shot through his body especially his head. 

His mouth was dry and his throat ached. Tony was certain he died, but the pain said otherwise.

Lucky him.

He shifted to the side and the sound of rattling chains probed his ears. The drowsiness left him as soon as he saw his chained wrist attached to the headboard.

Whatever this creature was, it was very kinky. Seriously? Chaining him to the bed?

As if on cue, the metallic neon door opened . Tony’s eyes went comically wide while his mouth went agape.

_What the actual fuck?!_

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been stuck in my head for a while now but I lack inspiration to write. I also lack info about space travel and all. So I’m so, so sorry if it’s inaccurate.
> 
> And I’m sorry about the grammatical errors 🙏


End file.
